The present invention relates to a display device suitable especially for an image display.
Conventionally, a CRT (cathode-ray tube), a liquid crystal panel, etc., are often used as a display device. However, in the case of a CRT, a vacuum system is needed and it is difficult to manufacture a CRT having a planar display face. Moreover, the device requires a large mounting depth. Further, it is difficult to make the screen of a CRT sufficiently large in size for many applications, and a high voltage is needed to operate the device. In contrast to this, in the case of a liquid crystal display device, the reaction speed with respect to the applied display drive signals is low and it is difficult to make the screen of the device large in size since the device is driven by an electric field.